JLA: New Generation Issue 1
by Godkombat21
Summary: In an alternate reality, the world is in a state of peace, as the sons and daughters of beloved members of the Justice League have taken their parents mantels and dedicated their lives to protecting the world. Now we travel back and dig deeper into the origins of these new heroes, and discover just what happened that led them to become the heroes that they were destined to be.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: This story takes place in an alternate universe, and some timelines have been altered. I do not own any DC comics characters, they all belong to their rightful owners. This story follows the continuity of the comics more so than the cartoon.

* * *

_The Year 2042, The era of peace._

_A world where crime and corruption has been almost completely wiped out._

_A world that the various new heroes of The Justice League watch over and protect with their lives._

_Clark, Diana, and Bruce couldn't ask for a better world. And they couldn't help but smile knowing that the what the world knew as their greatest heroes, were their children..._

**Part 1: The Second Son of Krypton**

**40 years earlier...**

Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. The world knows him as Superman. But on this night he is Clark Kent, husband to Lois Lane. And tonight, super-hearing trumps them all as a certain sound awoke Clark from his bed, a sound that he couldn't be happier to hear, the sound of two heartbeats coming from one person.

"Clark?" Lois awoke as her husband got out of bed beginning to pace the floor. "What is it?" He continued to pace "Smallville?"

"We need to get everything checked thoroughly."

"Huh?"

"I'll contact Star Labs. There are people there I trust to be discreet."

"Clark"

"There shouldn't be any danger, but I'm not leaving it to chance."

"Clark!"

"And we'll need a bigger place..."  
Tonk! A book struck Clark in the back of the head, this didn't hurt him of course, but it certainly grabbed his attention.

"Did you just throw a book at me?"

"You're invulnerable Clark. I should be able to throw something satisfyingly hard at you sometimes."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Clark.

"Slow down that Super brain of yours Clark."

"We need to make sure everythings fine-" Lois placed her finger over Clarks mouth.

"Shhhh, slow down, let's just enjoy this moment." She moved in closer. "After all, this is our future we're talking about." Clark then lowered his head and the two embraced each other with a warm, passionate kiss.

"Our child..." Lois whispered.

* * *

**Author Note**: Short chapter, I know, but this is only the prologue after all. This is the first installment of a long running series I'm planning, if you're enjoying it so far, stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 1

Superman stood patiently by the door of one of Star Lab's bio labs. Lois had finally agreed to get the fetus checked out, despite her confidence that nothing bad was going to happen. Superman tapped his foot somewhat nervously as many possibilities ran through his head. What if there were complications? What if the child would be deformed? What if the conflicting DNA patterns led to some horrible abnormality? What if it couldn't be born at all? Then his thoughts were halted when Professor Emil Hamilton walked out of the lab, clipboard in hand.

"Well?" Superman asked anxiously.

"We've run several test on Lois, and I can gladly say, there should be no complications with the baby."

Superman let out a sigh of relief.

"However."

Suddenly Superman looked worried again.

"We did discover something very interesting with the fetus."

"Interesting? What do you mean?" Superman was now more anxious than ever.

"Well take a look at these ultrasound images." He handed Superman the images. "The fetus is growing at a rate faster than anything we've ever seen."

"Wow..." Superman said to himself.

"We theorize it has something to do with it's Kryptonian genetics. We think the child is absorbing the suns radiation, accelerating it's growth."

"In other words, you're saying this might be an accelerated pregnancy?"

"Exactly."

"How accelerated?"

"Well let's see..." The Professor flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "assuming Lois continues to go out into the sun, and if the rate keeps up at a steady pace..." He thought for a moment. "I'd say Lois should be going into the labor in approximately three months."

Superman's eyes widened.

"Three months?"

"If my calculations are correct, yes."

Three months, Superman could hardly believe it. Three months before Lois would give birth to the first ever Earth born kryptonian. And there was still much that need to be done. They still need a bigger place (an apartment in Metropolis was hardly a suitable home to raise a child, especially one with superpowers), there was also the question of where to go (Superman had far too many enemies for his family to be safe in Metropolis), then he thought, how would Lois react to hearing this?

"Clark?" Lois stepped out of the lab, snapping Superman out of his thought process. "What's the matter Smallville? You looked like you were trying to solve the worlds most difficult puzzle or something."

Superman chuckled a bit. "I'll explain later." He turned to Professor Hamilton. "Thank you Professor."

"Your very welcome Superman. And best of luck to the both of you."

Superman nodded and with Lois in his hands flew off.

"So Smallvile," Lois said as Superman made his way to Metropolis. "What now?"

"Lunch?" Superman suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

**Later that night...**

The lights of the Metropolis illuminated the night. From the rooftops observing the activity below stood the Dark Knight himself, Batman. He had left had received a call from Superman earlier that day, having been told it was important. The excitement in his voice was obvious.

"Hello Bruce." Batman looked over to see Superman hovering nearby.

"Make this quick Clark, you know I'm needed back at Gotham."

"I have news."

"Lois is Pregnant."

Superman's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"How did you-"

"For the past week you've been incredibly sunny, and even more so than usual. You've also had obvious look of concern every time you've left Metropolis for the meetings with the League. Even now you're grinning like an idiot. It wasn't hard to figure it out."

Superman's smile didn't fade. "You never cease to surprise me."

"And apparently that's not all that's got you worked up."

"The baby's due in three months Bruce."

Now that came to a genuine shock to Batman.

"Excuse me?"

"Star Labs did some tests, Earths sun is helping it grow quicker."

"I see." Bruce turned back at the city.

"We want you to be the godfather Bruce."

Batman didn't respond.

"I heard it's heartbeat Bruce."

Batman continued to stare at the city but Superman looked at him and could tell he was genuinely happy for him. Then the unthinkable happen... Batman actually smiled.

**Several days later**...

Clark passed up Lois's desk at the Daily Planet, with a smile as wide as Texas.

"Clark." He turned to her as Lois gestured for him to come here.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"W-What do you mean."

"Come on Smallville I know something's up. What're you planning?"

"It's a surpise." Clark was about to turn to walk away, when Lois grabbed him by the collar.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not getting away that easily."

"Common Lois, you know if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Clark, I think I've had my fare share of surprises already. First I find out I'm pregnant with Earth's first Kryptonian baby, then it turns I've got only three months before this child comes out of me."

"Trust me, Lois, you'll love this."

"Hmmm" Lois loosened her grip on his collar. "Alright Smallville, if you say so."

"I'll be back as we're closing down and then you'll see." With that, Clark went back towards his desk to begin working on his latest story.

Lois couldn't stop thinking about this "surprise" for the rest of the day. As soon as it was time to close up, Lois packed her things and headed out to find Clark.

"Over here Lois." Lois looked out the window to see Superman floating outside the window.

"This had better be good Smallville."

"Oh it will be." Superman then lifted Lois into his arms and flew off.

As they soared through the air Lois, looked around, where ever they were going, it was clear it was far from Metropolis. After a small while, Superman began to descend. Lois noticed the farm fields of Kansas. Then Superman landed right in front of a pleasant, decently sized house.

"Here we are."

"How on Earth did you afford this Smallville?" Lois asked as she approached the front door.

"I've been saving up for a while, just in case something like this would ever happen, and with a little help from a friend I managed to buy this little place."

"Heh, had I known about this I would have packed up the apartment."

"Actually Lois..." Superman opened the front door, revealing a fully furnished home. "I already took care of it."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed Smallville."

"Did it all during my lunch break."

"You're sure putting a lot of effort into to this Smallville."

"Of course, after all, this is our family we're talking about."

"Heh, thank god its only three months of this." Lois muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

The next three months flew by surprisingly fast for Lois and Clark. They had already been rushing to get everything ready for the baby, clothes shopping, setting up a room for it, satisfying Lois's **Strange** cravings that came with pregnancy, and well, of course, Clark's daily duty of protecting Metropolis as Superman. Lois was due at any moment and, to her dismay, had no choice but to take maternity leave. But even that didn't stop her from writing for The Daily Planet at home.

"Lois!" Clark walked in through the front door. "I'm home!"

"Hey what took you so long Smallville?" Lois said looking up from her laptop.

"Sorry I'm late Lois, it took me a little longer to finish my latest scoop." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "How's our little bundle of joy doing?" He rubbed her belly gently, feeling a gentle kick.

"Well other then the occasional hard kick, he's doing just fine." He looked into her with his x-ray vision.

"I Don't see any internal damage, so you'll be fine."

Lois went back to typing.

"You sure it's a boy?"

"Positive, I checked again just now." Clark then made his way into the kitchen.

"Gotta love x-ray vision." Lois said to herself. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body. Lois clutched her stomach in pain when she suddenly felt her water break.

"Clark!" in an instant Clark was back in the living room. "Clark..." She barely kept herself from falling off of the coach. "It's time Clark!"

Clark waisted no time, he grabbed Lois as gently as possible and with her in his hands, he headed for the nearest hospital.

**Later...**

Clark paced back and forth, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He hoped and prayed nothing was wrong or that anything bad happened. Then the nurse stepped out. She took off her medical mask and gave Clark a reassuring smile.

"Congratulations Mr. Kent," she said leading him into the room. "It's a healthy baby boy."

There it was, his son, still crying a little, but laying peacefully in Lois's arms.

"Well Smallville," Lois said not taking her eyes off the child. "Looks like you were right."

"Look at him..." Clark couldn't stop smiling. "Our son..."

"Isn't he precious?"

"H-He's perfect.". He rubbed the boy's head gently, stroking it's jet-black hair. As he brought his hand back, it grabbed his finger tightly. "And he's strong!"

"Takes after his dad."

"Excuse me Mister and Misses Kent, but may we ask what you plan to name your son?" The nurse asked approaching them.

"You know, I never thought of that." Lois said looking down at the child, now fast asleep. "What do you think Smallville?"

Clark thought for a momment. He hadn't really given this too much thought. Then it came to him.

"Ethan."

"Huh?"

"Ethan." Clark rubbed the boys head again. "Ethan Kent."

"Ethan huh?" Lois took a look at him again. "Alright, I can live with that."

* * *

As the years went on, the baby grew, Clark spent much of his time and effort teaching the boy how to use and regulate his powers. Pretty soon, on Ethan's tenth birthday, Clark decided it was about time he taught him how to fly.

"Ethan!" Lois cracked another egg onto the pan. "Your breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!" Ethan echoed down the staircase.

"I know he didn't loose his super speed." Lois said as she scrambled the eggs.

"There **are **somethings that can't be done in the blink of an eye Lois." Clark said as he sat at the table.

"Yeah, well I put a lot of effort into his birthday breakfast, and I'm not about to let it get cold."

She scrapped the eggs onto a plate next to a stack of pancakes, two hash-browns, several strips of bacon, and a cinnamon roll.

"Ethan, I want you down here right-"

"Right here Mom." She looked down, Ethan was right next to her, his cool blue eyes looking right into hers With a sunny smile.

"Well good morning sunshine." Lois handed Ethan his breakfast and kissed him on the forehead. "Happy birthday tiger, now eat your breakfast."

Ethan eagerly took a seat next to his father and began to chow down on his breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Ethan." Clark said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Hey dad," he took a large bite of his pancakes. "You're still gonna teach me how to fly right?"

"Of course." He took another sip. "I did make a promise after all."

"Yes!" Ethan could barely contain his excitement.

"But remember, I don't want you showing off."

"Yeah, yeah, I know dad." Ethan tried to imitate his dad as best he could. "Nobody can ever know I'm the son of Superman."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think we've hammered that in enough, Smallville." Lois said as she finished packing Ethan's lunch.

Ethan quickly polished off the rest of his breakfast as Lois packed the last item into his lunch box.

"Hear you go Ethan." She handed him the lunchbox. "Since it's your birthday, I put a little something special in your lunch."  
Ethan's eyes widened almost immediately.

"Oh, oh, what is it? What is it?!" His eyes were sparkling.

"Heh, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

"Uh Mom, I'm gonna find out anyways." He pointed at his eyes. "Duh, x-ray vision."

Lois chuckled a bit. "Well that's what lead lunch boxes are for."

"Aww man." Ethan looked disappointed.

"Courtesy of Star Labs."

"Hmph!" Ethan pouted

"Alright Ethan, isn't it about time you went out to catch the bus."

"Dad, the bus isn't even around the block."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "And just how would you know that?"

"Cause I can her it 3 blocks away."

Lois couldn't help but laugh a little hearing this.

"Heh, well smarty pants," Clark handed him his backpack. "There's no shame in being early."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Lois walked over and kissed Evan on the cheek.

"Have fun tiger. Your dad will be around after school for your little 'lesson'."

"But until then, remember, no powers." Clark couldn't stress this enough.

"Yeah Dad, I know."

Clark smiled. "Alright, be careful out there." He said rubbing Ethan's head.

"I will, Dad." Ethan said as he headed out the front door.

"You know you smother him right Clark?"

"Huh?"

"You're always worried about Ethan, ya need to lighten up Smallville."

"I know Lois, it's just...I don't want anything bad to happen to him..."  
"Clark, he's a super strong, nearly invincible ten year old. Nothing's gonna happen to him."

"But, what if Luthor, or Brainiac, or Metallo were to-"

"Shhhh." Lois placed a finger over his mouth. "We're far away from them Clark. He'll be fine"  
Clark glanced over out the window, he watched as Ethan got on the bus, and Clark couldn't help but smile warmly.

**Later that day...**

"Alright Ethan, now watch me."

Superman and Ethan both stood before a massive gorge.

"First, lets get a running start." Superman took some steps back. "Picture yourself soaring through the air. And then..." Superman then ran forward and as he reached the edge of the gorge, he leaped into the air and just like that he was flying.

"Now you try."

Ethan looked nervous as he approached the gorge.

"Whoooaaa..." He almost felt dizzy as he looked down. "I-I don't know Dad..."

Superman noticed his nervousness.

"Okay Ethan, here." He floated down to him and held his hand. "We'll do it together."

Ethan nodded as he and his dad stepped back.

"Ready?" Superman asked.

Ethan gulped. "Y-Yeah."

"Alright here we go." Superman and Ethan both began to run. Ethan closed his eyes tightly as they reached the edge of the gorge. But with his father in hand, he leaped off the edge. It was about a minute before he worked up the courage to open his eyes, but when he did, to his delight, he was doing it. He was flying high above the bottom of the gorge.

"I-I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!" Ethan could barely contain himself. "I-I'm flying!" He began to fly in several directions, doing summersaults and loop de loops in the air.

Superman only smiled at his son's excitement. "You're a fast learner, but what do you say we go a little higher?"

Ethan's smile only widened.

"Heck yeah!"

Superman chuckled. "Alright." He turned. "Try to keep up."

Superman then flew higher into the air, Ethan followed close behind him. As they soared through the clouds, Superman looked back at Ethan, his eyes sparkled brightly, he was clearly having the time of his life. Superman had never been so satisfied with life until this moment. As they rose, the duo soon passed the clouds as they stopped, staring contently at the yellow sun.

"Whoooaaa." Ethan said, amazed at the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"It-It's amazing..."

Superman smiled. "I'd say you've mastered flight, Ethan."

"I could soooo, get used to this." Ethan said still floating, without a care in the world.

"Come on, Ethan, let's head back down." With that, the duo descended back down to the gorge.

"Man, I can't wait til I'm grown..." Ethan thought out loud.

"Heh, maybe you could become Superman some day."

Ethan looked up at his dad, his smile fading.

"Dad..." He said, not so cheerfully.

"Yes?"

"When will I be able to fight bad guys and save the world like you?"

Superman's smile faded.

"Well, Ethan...When you're older..."

"But when Dad?"

"Well, you're just not ready for that kind of danger yet."

"But I heard the first Robin started off when he was nine."

Superman sighed. "Ethan, listen..." He then kneeled down to get eye level with his son. "Look Ethan...You mean the world to me. Back at Metropolis, I've made...some enemies. And these enemies of mine would stop at nothing to hurt me as much as possible. If they knew I had a son, especially one as young as you, they wouldn't rest until they hurt me...by hurting you." Superman paused, the very idea of Ethan being harmed was terrifying to him. "I just...want you to be safe."

Ethan sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Will I ever be able to save the world with you Dad?"

"You will son..." Superman stood back up. "When you're older." He then walked behind Ethan. "Come on son, let's head back."

Superman then began to fly off. Ethan stood there for a moment, as his father's last phrase echoed in his mind.

"When I'm older..."


	4. Chapter 3

As the years went on, Ethan continued to grow, and continued to learn how to properly use his powers. He learned from his father how to defend himself, and once he had reached his teens, Superman finally decided he was ready to fight alongside him and protect Metropolis.

* * *

Clark came down the stairs, Lois was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Smallville." Lois smiled.

"Morning Lois, how'd you sleep?"

"Peachy." Lois flipped over a pancake on the pan. "Clark, would you mind getting Ethan? I've been calling his name for the last ten minutes."

Clark chuckled as he shook his head. "Boy, he'd sleep through day if we let him."

"Yeah well, might wanna stop him before he does."

"I know, I'm going." Clark then made his way up the stairs. "Ethan!" He called as he entered his room.

There was a grumble that came out of the mountain of covers.

"Typical, can outrun a bullet, and yet can't bother to get up out of bed." He opened the blinds. "Rise and shine, Boy of Steel."

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up." Ethan flung the covers off of himself with a yawn.

"Well good morning sunshine." Clark said playfully.

"Hmph." Ethan smirked.

"Come on Ethan, your mother's waiting." In an instant Ethan zoomed past him, rushing downstairs.

Lois had just finished making breakfast when she turned to see Ethan sitting fully clothed at the table.

"There you are. For a moment I thought maybe you'd lost your super hearing." Lois joked.

"You know me." Ethan smiled.

"We certainly do." Clark said as he sat down next to him.

Lois placed Ethan's breakfast in front of him while Clark began to read the news.

"Well would you look at this."

Ethan glanced over at the newspaper in his dad's hand. He couldn't stop smiling as he read the headline.

**The Ultimate Father-Son Bonding Exercise**

Metropolis couldn't have been more relieved as Superman and son saved a plane full of passengers from crashing into The Daily Planet.

Metropolis can relax knowing the worlds most powerful father and son duo will always be there to protect them.

"Now I wonder who might have published this." Clark glanced over at Lois with a smug smile.

"Guilty." She said sheepishly.

"What do ya know Dad, I'm famous." Ethan gloated.

"Heh, cool down there Hot Shot." Clark responded.

"I was kidding Dad, I'm no Booster Gold."

"That's for sure." Lois joked.

"Well remember Ethan, no powers while you're out at school."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Clark smiled. "Maybe not, but you still have plenty of growing up to do."

Lois looked down at her watch. "Oh where did the time go? You need to get to school" Lois handed Ethan his backpack.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." Ethan flung his bag over his shoulder as he made his way to the front door.

"Make sure you get all homework done, Ethan, remember we're spending the weekend with Ma Kent and the rest of the family."

"Yeah Dad," He opened the door. "I remember." With that he zoomed out the front door.

"Heh, I thought you said no super powers when he's out." Lois said sarcastically.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with him?" Clark shook his head.

"He takes after his dad after all."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Lois laughed. "Relax Smallville, he's just being a teenager."

"Yeah...I guess." Clark looked away, his smile fading.

"What's the matter Clark?" Lois immediately noticed his discomfort.

"It's just, I'm still not entirely sure, I'm okay with it being public that Ethan's my son..."

"Oh this again, relax Smallville, it's not like everyone knows his secret identity. You didn't have a problem when word got out the Supergirl was your cousin. It was no secret about Batman's many Robins. When you think about it, Ethan's basically just your 'Robin'."

Clark's smile slowly returned.

"I don't know how you do it Lois, but you always know just what to say."

Lois smiled.

"I try my best."

* * *

Far away, on the hellish planet known as Apokolips. A "god" known as Kalibak had just learned of a rumor about a new kryptionian, the son of Superman.

"Father!" He bellowed down the halls of Darkseid's temple.

No response.

"Father. I wish to speak with you!"

Still no response.

Kalibak grew impatient and stomped into the Throne Room, Darkseid stood there gazing out at his many slaves, working like dogs to make various monuments in his image.

"Darkseid." Kalibak said trying to grab his attention.

"What is it Kalibak?"

"I have just discovered some news from Earth. A child has been born, a child of the Kryptonian."

"Uh child?" Darkseid turned in Kalibak's direction. "Of Superman?"

"Yes a kryptonian child, one that fights alongside his father."

Darkseid turned back to looking out at the planet.

"What is it you wish to do with this information?"

"I wish to prove myself father, if I cannot kill the Kryptonion, I can at least strike him where it hurts most: by making his son die by my hand."

Darkseid was paused for a moment. "You want my permission to go to Earth and attack the boy?"

"Yes father, with your word I will strike when he least expects it."

Darksied was silent for a while, pondering, but soon a faint smirk appeared on his face.

"Very well Kalibak, go. Kill the boy and then the Kryptonian along with him..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know this is shorter than normal, but I just had to put in that cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 4

High school, one of the biggest social fests in the world. A place where financial status and personal perfections determine who's at the top of the "food chain". For some it can be the location of some of the best years of their life. For others, it can be a place of torment. But for Ethan, it was one of his favorite places on Earth. His super brain allowed him to get straight A's without even trying, his physique made him** very** popular with the girls on campus, and this was the only place he could escape his over bearing father.

"Hey Ethan!"

Ethan glance over from his locker.

"Rick, my man." The duo embraced each other with a high five.

Rick was Ethan's best friend and also the star football player of Smallville High's team. He was also quite the womanizer and yet Ethan was always the one who always got the ladies, a little fact that was still a mystery to Rick.

"Yo Ethan, me and the boys were gonna go for a rood trip to Metropolis this weekend, you in bro?"

"Wish I could Rick." He shut his locker. "But this weekend I'm supposed to spend time with the family." He tossed his bag over his shoulder. "And my old man **hates** it when I try to back out of family gatherings."

"Heh, sucks for you bro, my folks let **me** do what ever I want."

"Hmph, yeah well, you're just lucky."

Ethan went off to get to his class, as he walked by a group of girls he couldn't help but listen in to there conversation.

"Did you see Superlad last night?" One of them said

"Yeah, I heard he stopped a train yesterday."

"It was a plane Lindsey."

"Oh? Oh yeah..." She said sheepishly.

"I wonder if he has a 'Lois Lane' in his life."

"Oh, oh, I'd be is 'Lois' any day."

"As if, there's no way Superlad would go for some dumb blonde like you."

"Hey, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean it wouldn't work out!"

"No offense Lindsey, but with you he'd have to save you almost 24/7."

"What is **that **supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a doom magnet." The black haired girl began to apply some makeup. "Duh."

Ethan smiled as he kept walking. He never would have guessed that girls would be fighting over him.

"I could get used to this." He thought to himself as he went into class.

**Later that day...**

Clark lightly knocked on the front door of his parent's house. Almost immediately he and his family were greeted by his mother's warm smile.

"Clark, so good to see you."

"Hello ma." Clark hugged her gently.

She turned to the rest of the family.

"Lois, you're looking wonderful today."

"Thanks, wasn't hard to loose the pregnancy weight"

She then turned to Ethan.

"And Ethan." They hugged. "My how you've grown."

"I try my best Grandma." Ethan responded with a smile.

"Well come on in everyone everyone else is waiting in the Living Room."

They went in sitting on the couch in the living room was Ethan's "older brother", Conner Kent, AKA Superboy. Next to him was Kara, AKA Supergirl. Both smiled as they saw Clark and Ethan.

"There you are cuz? We've been waitin for ya all day." Kara joked.

Lois spoke before Clark could say something.

"Well you know, the usual, writing articles, following leads, and saving the world on a regular basis."

She walked over to Ethan.

"Not to mention getting to know all the girls on campus."

"Mom..." Ethan groaned as the room erupted in laughter.

**Meanwhile back on Apokolips...**

Kalibak grabbed his beta club, swinging it a few times just for practice.

"Get ready Kryptonian." He growled with a grin. "On this day, your son will die by my hand."

He grabbed a mother box, ready to carry out his sinister plot.

**Back on Earth...**

"Hey cuz, what do you say to a race?" Kara said with a smile

Ethan have her a skeptic but confident look.

"Alright where to?"

"Other side of Kansas and back?"

"Sounds good to me."

Martha noticed the duo.

"Don't take too long you two." She looked at Ethan. "You know how Clark gets when you run off."

"Don't worry Grandma." Ethan and Kara got in a running position. "This won't be long."

"On your marks...Get set...GO!"

in an instant the duo dashed into the distance. They zoomed through the fields of Kansas, each struggling to seize the lead. It took them about 5 minutes to reach the other side of Kansas, once they did, they wasted no time in heading the other way.

"What's the matter Cuz? Am I too much for ya?" Kara asked playfully.

"No way, I could do this **all **day."

"Heh, maybe we go even far-AGH!"

Kara was suddenly struck by bolt of energy, sending her flying back a good distance.

"Kara!" Ethan stopped him dead in tracks but before he could react he was struck by the same bolt.

Dazed, Ethan tried to regain his balance when he was struck again, but this time he managed to stand his ground for long enough to see just who was shooting at him, it was Kalibik, grinning evilly. Ethan tried to step forward but lost his footing, causing him to fall over.

"Hmph, pathetic." Kalibak mocked as he seized his attack.

Ethan saw his chance and rushed forward, grabbing Kalibak by the throat.

"Who are you!" He yelled.

"Your demise." Kalibak then whacked Ethan with his beta club, sending him flying backwards.

He then leaped high into the air, as Ethan landed on the ground, Kalibak landed right on top with such force, it created a crater around them.

"Come on kryptonian!" He stomped on Ethan chest. "Fight back!" He lifted Ethan up and struck him again with his club, then shot him with another bolt. "Where's the pleasure in killing an opponent," He jumped again, punching Ethan in the face before hitting him once more with his club. "If they don't even put up a fight?"

Kalibak punched Ethan again somewhat disappointed.

"I would have expected more from the son of Superman." He came in for another hard punch but found his fist caught in midair.

"What's this?" Kalibak looked at Ethan but his confusion was soon replaced with a twinge of fear as he saw Ethan, his eyes glowing red, and with a very **furious** look on his face.

"You want a fight?!" His eyes glowed even brighter. "You've got one!" Then he blasted Kalibak with his heat vision sending him flying into the air, screaming in agony. Ethan then flew forward, catching Kalibak in the air, and wailing on him with a barrage of punches.

"I'm so sick and tired of **every single **supervillain thinking it'll be soooo easy to take me down," He punched Kalibak twice in the face with all his might. "just because I'm not my dad!" He punched Kalibak again sending him hurdling to the ground. "Well guess what big man," He flew down and grabbed Kalibak by the throat. "I'm not some kid you get to toss around!" He then began to beat Kalibak again.

**Back at the farm...**

Ethan and Kara should have been back by now. Clark couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"Hey Smallville."

Clark turned to Lois.

"Have you seen Ethan? Your mom was saying dinner was going to be ready soon."

"I was actually hoping you had. I saw him and Kara run off somewhere and they haven't come back since." He looked of into the distance. "They should be back now."

Something just didn't feel right to Clark. Blocking out everything else, Clark listened, hoping that maybe he could hear Kara and Ethan coming his way. As he listened, however, he could hear something in the distance, but it wasn't high speed foot steps, it sounded like thrashing like some sort of fight was going on.

"What a second." He thought out loud.

Clark then turned to the direction the noise was coming from and with his telescopic vision he focused in to see what was going one. When he saw the scene, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Ethan fighting someone...someone big...it almost looked like Kalibak!

Clark waisted no time, in an instant he was flying as fast as he could to Ethan's direction. While he was expecting to have to assist Ethan, to his surprise Ethan was holding his own, in fact, it was a **onesided **fight.

Ethan continued to pummel Kalibak, still seething with anger. He punched him in the jaw.

"This is for interrupting our race!"

He punched him again, this time in the gut.

"This is for hurting Kara!"

Ethan then lifted Kalibak high in the air.

"And this is for trying to kill me **near my own home!**"

He then punched Kalibak with all is might, sending him hurdling to the ground but as he hit the ground, Ethan stomped right on top of his chest. Then that was it, Kalibak was beaten, Ethan stepped out of the crater his attack had made as Kalibak struggled to remain conscious.

"Ethan?!"

He looked up.

"Dad?"

"Ethan," Clark floated down to eye level. "what happened here?"

Ethan shot a glare of pure hatred towards Kalibak.

"**He** came here to try to kill me."

Clark looked down as Kalibak tried to sit up.

"And you beat him?"

"Well..." Ethan said sheepishly. "He left me no choice."

Clark noticed Ethan's change in tone.

"I didn't mean to-"

"No." Clark placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Ethan." His eyes widened, though he was somewhat relieved. "You defended yourself, single handedly I might add.

Kalibak noticed his chance, struggling, he tried to stand as he used his mother box to create a boom tube.

"Hey!" Ethan was about to go after him when Clark grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him go Ethan, he's not worth it."

Kalibak limped as fast as he could through the boom tube and disappeared.

"Hmph." Ethan scoffed with a scowl.

At that minute Kara approached them rubbing her head.

"Oh man, my head...What hit me?" She then looked at Ethan, his clothes tattered and his face somewhat covered in dirt. "Um...what did I miss?" She said somewhat shocked.

Ethan and Clark looked at each other then back at Kara.

"It's kind of a long story..."


	6. Chapter 5

Ethan felt the frigid breeze of Antarctica as he and Superman continued to fly deeper south.

"Where are we going again Dad?"

"You'll see Ethan, when we get there."

"Where exactly is 'there'?" He then stopped in his tracks as they reached a massive crystalline fortress.

"Whoa..."

"Hang on a sec." Superman flew off into the distance and soon came back with a giant key. He unlocked and opened the massive door on the front of the fortress and the duo went inside.

Ethan's jaw dropped as he looked around inside the fortress.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude."

Ethan glanced over at his dad.

"Solitude? Are we too much for ya sometimes Dad?" He joked.

Superman chuckled.

"Actually I don't really come here too often anymore."

"So why are we here?"

Superman motioned "follow me". "I'll show you."

The duo continued down the massive halls until Superman and Ethan reached a room locked up like a vault.

"Door open"

The vault unlocked and the door slowly slid open, in the room were several display cases but one stood out in the center of the room. In it stood a suit of kryptonian armor, much like the armor his dad wore, but it's cape was shorter and it was scaled down to more of Ethan's size.

"Ethan, when I first let you join the fight, I was a bit nervous. I still wasn't quite sure you were ready."

Ethan groaned a bit from his dad's lack if faith.

"But despite my doubts, your mother always told me you could handle your own, I see now she was right, you not only managed to defend yourself against Kalibak, but-"

"I completely kicked his ass!"

Superman smiled.

"Yeah that. But it's not only that.". He and Ethan approached the display case. "I've watched you grow, I've watched you mature, I've watched you uphold the values and and principles that make a hero." Superman began to remember the times Ethan helped protect Metropolis. "Not to mention your devotion to protecting the innocent.

"What are you saying Dad?"

"I'm saying it's time." The display case slowly lower, exposing the armor. "Time I stop treating you like a child."

Ethan began to approach the armor.

"Time for me to let you become the hero your destined to be."

Ethan reached for the armor.

"Time for you to become Superlad..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thus concludes The Second Son of Krypton. Next up, the Bat Family gains it's newest member, as for once there is **A Birth in the Family**

(Okay that was pretty lame)


	7. Chapter 6

**A Birth in the Family**

Selina Kyle, Catwoman. To some she may be a petty cat burglar but to Batman, she was his first love. Though she's a thief, she's also a valued ally as well as occasional enemy. But on this night, Selina will have news that will bring her and Bruce closer than ever...

* * *

Catwoman slipped through one of the windows of the Gotham museum. Normally she would have looked for an entrance via vent, but lately it's been a lot tougher for her to get through tight spaces. She dropped gently onto the floor, taking great care in avoiding the inferred lasers. Before moving forward, she looked around, almost expecting something. Nothing. Catwoman maneuvered through the lasers as carefully as she could, but this time around it was tougher than usual. She stepped over the second to last laser then nearly tripped, but luckily she managed to regain her balance be using her whip to rope a nearby display above.

"Whew." She sighed, getting back on her feet.

There it was, in the display case in front of her sat the target of her little heist, a 400 carat diamond. This rock alone would be worth a fortune on the black market, just what Selina needed.

Using her claws she began to cut a circular insision in the glass and pulled it off.

"Come to kitty." She purred pulling the diamond out.

"Man have you put on weight or what?"

Catwoman turned anxiously. To her disappointment, Nightwing was standing right behind her.

She sighed. "Where's Bruce?"

"Busy." He raised an eyebrow, somewhat annoyed. "What am I not good enough for ya?"

"I need to speak with Bruce!" There was almost a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Yeah well, when you put the diamond back, I'll tell Bruce you want a word with him before you're hauled awa-"

Immediately Dick felt Selina's fist collide with his jaw. He stumbled back, tripping one of the lasers.

"Oh great..." She groaned as an alarm sounded in the museum. She then ran off towards the window she came in through.

Nightwing stumbled up, rubbing his jaw. "Hey!" He then ran after Catwoman as she slipped out the window.

Catwoman ran as fast as she could across the rooftops but as she soon noticed, Nightwing was gaining on her.

"Gotta be kidding me.." She leapt to the next roof but nearly missed the edge.

"Geez shes really off her game." Nightwing thought as he continued after her.

As Nightwing continued to get closer and closer, it was clear she had to lighten her load.

"Alright Bird boy," She pulled out the diamond. "You want the diamond?!" She then chucked it off the side of the roof. "Go get it!"

"Whoa!" Nightwing dived after the diamond, grabbing it just before it hit the ground. He then grappled back onto the roof but when he got up, Catwoman was no where to be found.

"Great..." He growled to himself.

* * *

Selina stopped near the rooftop entrance of an apartment. She breathed heavily as she began to lean on the door, knowing she had given Nightwing the slip. She then began to rub her stomach, somewhat worried. But soon sighed in relief.

"Still kicking..."


	8. Chapter 7

"And she still got away from you?!"

"Hey, it was either her or the diamond. And I'm pretty sure the museum would want that back."

"Still, if she was really as slow as you say, you should have been able to catch her!"

"Uh Damien, I hate ta break it to ya, but this is **still **Catwoman we're talking about."

Robin crossed his arms. "Well I suppose you're right there."

"That reminds me." Nightwing walked over to Batman, who seemed more focused on the Bat-computer even more so than usual. "Have you noticed Catwoman's been acting strange lately?"

No response, Batman just continued to typing into the computer.

"I mean stranger than usual."

Still now answer.

"Hello Earth to Bruce!"

There was another brief moment of silence, when finally Bruce responded.

"I have noticed it." He shut off the bat-computer. "And I know why."

"Wait what?"

"I'll explain later."

Batman began to walk off towards the batmobile, at that minute, something came back to Nightwing.

"Oh hey, Bruce, when I got to the museum, Catwoman said something about needing to speak with you."

"I would imagine so."

The hood of the batmobile then opened up.

"Hold the fort, I'll be back."

**Later that night**...

Selina gazed into night sky, for once in Gotham there was actually beautiful night. She looked down, still anxious, rubbing her stomach. Then she heard a very familiar sound behind her.

"Hello Bruce."

"Selina..." Bruce stepped out of the shadows.

"I suppose Nightwing filled you in?"

"Somewhat."

Selina sighed. "Bruce...there's something you need to know..."

"You're pregnant."

Selina wasn't surprised, she'd known Bruce long enough to expect this from him.

"I suppose you know the other reason I wanted to talk?"

"You think I'm the father..."

"I don't think Bruce." She moved in closer. "I **know**."

"We can't be sure..."

"You know damn well it's your child Bruce! After all you're the only one who could...that I've...I just know it Bruce."

"Selina..."

"You can't deny it Bruce!"

"Shhhh..." Bruce placed a finger on her lips. "I'll run some tests, there's no garuntee that-"

"Damn it Bruce, what more do you need?! Do I have to go into labor right now to convince you that-

Suddenly Bruce pulled her close as he gave her a passionate kiss, calming Selina down.

"I promise you this Selina..." Bruce pulled out a peculiar syringe. "By the end tomorrow, we'll know for sure." He then injected it into her stomach area, making her cringe.

"Bruce..."

"Meet me on the roof of the GCPD tomorrow night, then we'll talk some more."

He then turned around to leave. Selina looked down, still somewhat distraught.

"Bruce, I-". But when she looked up he was gone. "Bastard..." She whispered to herself.

**The Next Day**...

"And she thinks you're the father?" Dick burst out laughing.

"No..."

suddenly Dick and Damien went silent.

"I ran the tests..."

"And?" Damien asked impatiently.

"It's definitely my child."

Damien was actually surprised by this.

"Whoa..." Dick looked down at Damien. "Looks like you're gonna be a big brother Damien." He joked.

"This is no laughing matter." Bruce said more serious than ever.

"Alright, alright, sorry, just thought I'd try ta lighten the mood."

"Now's not the time for jokes..."

With that Batman walked off towards the batmobile again.

"**Now** where are you going?!" Damien asked.

"Out..."

In an instant Batman was in the batmobile and drove off.

**Later**...

Catwoman stood by the bat signal, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where is he?" She repeated in her mind.

"What the?"

Selina turned to see Commissioner Gordon just arriving on the roof.

"What are **you** doing here?!"

"I'm here to meet someone."

"Meet someone? What're you-". Gordon paused "Wait a minute he told to come here-"

"Yes," They turned to see Batman standing in front of the signal. "We needed to talk."

Selina crossed her arms.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"You were right..."

"I thought so..."

Gordon was just confused. "Wait a minute, just what are we talking about here? Eh-"

Selina turned to the side, the light of the bat-signal illuminating and emphisizing her figure, specificly the bulge in her stomach area.

"Wait a minute..." He turned to Batman. "You..." He pointed at Catwoman. "And her are...expecting?!"

"It's a long story Jim..."

"Yeesh, you're probably right about that..."

Gordon wiped his glasses on his coat.

"So why am I here?"

"You're going to keep her here until she's due."

"**What**?!" Both Catwoman and Gordon yelled in unison.

"We can't risk her or the being injured or killed..." The very thought made Batman **very **uneasy. "For her safety, it'd be best if she remained in a holding cell."

"Now wait just one minute!" Catwoman stomped up to Bruce. "You're out of your **mind** if you think I'm gonna spend the next few months locked up in a holding cell!"

"It's for your safety Catwoman, and the child's."

"If you really cared about my safety then let me stay in the cave or something, but don't try and make me sit in a cell for the rest of my pregnancy!"

"Selina..." He said softly. "Listen to me-"

"No you listen, I am not about to be treated like some sort of child just because I'm heavy at the moment!" She stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

Gordon almost wanted to leave, these two were acting like an old married couple, making it a bit too heated for him.

"Bruce..." Selina whispered. "I want us to stop fighting, I want us to be a family, to be there for our child..."

"Selina..."

"Please Bruce don't ask me to do this...please."

The duo stared intently into each others eyes before embracing a warm and loving kiss. But just in the heat of the momment, Selina found a pair of handcuffs placed in her wrists.

"I'm sorry Selina..."

Selina lowered her head, a mixture of disappointment and sorrow in her eyes. As she looked up, in true Batman fashion, he was gone.

She sighed as Gordon walked over to her.

"Come on Catwoman, it'll be over before you know it."

Selina didn't even struggle but she continued to look back at the shadows.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." He looked up at the roof tops, spotting Batman looking at them from afar. "I know it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Man writing for Batman is much tougher, yeesh. Just ta clear a few things up:

a) Yeah, the whole syringe thing is kinda silly and unrealistic, but hey this is DC after all, some characters tend to play with logic regularly.

b) Don't worry Gordon didn't hear them say their real names. (Bruce and Selina were very careful about that)

c) No, Bruce did not abandon her, him being paranoid as usual just wants to be absolutely sure she'll be safe.


	9. Chapter 8

These last few months had been the most boring of Selina's life. Never in her life had she been confined in a cell for so long, in fact, she had **never** been locked in a cell her whole life. And thanks to this pregnancy she couldn't just slip out. Bruce came by every once in a while, though Selina wasn't always exactly in the mood to talk to him. She still could hardly believe he would make her do this it was degrading.

"Hey cat-lady." She glanced over to see Harvey Bullock, eating from a box of doughnuts.

"Want one?" Selina rolled her eyes in disgust.

Bullock shrugged. "Suit yourself,". He took another bite of a doughnut. "A pregnant lady's gotta eat ya know?"

"Hmph!"

Selina crossed her arms as she turned away.

"Yeesh, learn ta lighten up would ya?" He finished up the doughnut. "I thought most women got excited when they're gonna be a mother."

"I'm not like most women." She said sarcastically.

"Heh, obviously."

As Bullock began to walk off, Selina felt her water break as a sharp pain shot through her body.

"Oh god..." She clutched her stomach in pain.

Bullock noticed her pain. "Eh, yo commish, ya might wanna see this."

Commissioner Gordon ran in. "Dear god..."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! DO SOMETHING!" Selina yelled at the top of her lungs.

Gordon ran into

"I need three officers in here stat, we need to get this woman to the hospital!"

Wasting no time, several officers ran into the cell blocks as they led Selina into one of the cop cars and rushed to Gotham General Hospital.

**Later that night**...

Gordon stood by the bat signal, smoking. He had called Batman, saying it was urgent, and you would imagine he'd try to hurry.

"Hello Jim."

"There you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"I'm guessing this is about Catwoman?"

"Exactly." He spat out the cigarette and stamped it out. "In fact she went into labor earlier today."

Batman's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry she's fine." Batman calmed down. "In fact right now, she's wondering where you are."

Batman looked down somewhat lost in thought.

"Oh and don't worry, I made sure no one peaked under her..." Suddenly Batman was gone "mask...you'd think I'd be used to that by now."

* * *

Selina lay in the hospital bed exhausted, after all that was happening that day, she deserved a rest. She had almost drifted off when she heard a familiar sound by the window. She looked over and grinned.

"You're late Bruce."

"There was work that needed to be done..." He began to walk over to her.

"Hmph, so now work is more important than your family?"

"You know it's not like that Selina."

"I know, I know, the never ending battle and all that."

Batman grinned slightly as he glanced over at the sleeping baby in the bassinet next to the hospital bed.

"It's a boy Bruce."

Batman walked over as he looked down at the child. "Does he have a name?"

"Not yet. I figured his father would want some input." Batman glanced at Selina then back at the baby. "After all we're parents now."

Batman began to think, what possibly could he name his new son? Terry? Thomas? Maybe name it after himself. Then a name came to him, the name of a certain ward he lost long ago, one whom he wished to honor his memory.

"Jason..."

Selina turned to him. "Jason?"

"Yes." Batman placed his hand on the baby's head. "My son..."

* * *

Years passed, Selina and Bruce took it apon themselves to put aside their differences so they could properly raise their son. Once he came of age, however, he was eager to follow in his father's footsteps. However Jason wasn't content with becoming another Robin but rather wished to adopt a bat mantle like his father. By day he was Jason Wayne, son of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, but by night, he was known as Batboy. Fighting alongside his father and older brother in their war against crime.

* * *

"Okay I'm ready this time." Jason said grabbing his staff.

"Somehow I doubt that." Damien retorted.

Dick only watched as the two began to spar, occasionally giving the two advice where it was needed.

"Must they be so rough Bruce?" Selina asked as Bruce worked on a new piece of equipment.

"It's the only way he'll learn Selina." He said adding the final touches.

"Yeah don't worry," Dick blurted out. "Think of it as family bonding."

Damien then flipped Jason, as he landed with a thud.

"Ow, jeez!" He rubbed his head. "Okay I'll give you that one."

He turned to Dick.

"What's the score again?"

"Oh, about 0-15"

"Ah man, what am I doing wrong?"

Dick shook his head. "Alright, let me show ya."

Selina glanced back at Bruce, now having finished.

"What is that anyways?"

"Communicators, should any of us go missing, we'll be able to locate them in no time."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "By any of us, do you mean..." She pointed in Jason's general direction.

Bruce didn't respond. At that moment Alfred came down into the cave.

"Master Jason?"

Jason turned his attention towards Alfred.

"I've made the adjustments to your suit, just as you asked."

Jason's face immediately lit up has he grabbed for his batsuit.

"Thanks Alfred, you're the best!"

Alfred grinned. "I do my best, young master."

Jason began to put on the suit as Dick and Damien glanced over him.

"You know Damien, you could learn a thing or to about enthusiasm from him."

"Yeah? That 'enthusiasm' makes him reckless."

"He's ten, you were the same way."

Damien glared at him.

"Well maybe not completely..."

"Hey guys!"

Damien and Dick turned to Jason.

"What do ya think?"

Jason's suit looked almost exactly like his father's suit, except much less armored. Also there was one key difference, the ears resembled actual bat ears and the eyes were bigger.

" You look like a dof-" Dick shoved him in the side.

"Don't listen to him, you look good...but are the ears really necessary?"

"It's supposed to inspire fear." Damien shook his head with a smirk. "Duh!"

"I wonder where he got that from." Selina glanced at Bruce with a smile.

Suddenly there was a crime alert on the bat-computer.

"What's that?" Jason's eyes widened.

Batman brought up the report.

"According to my leads, i have reason to believe there's an arms deal in progress."

"Really?" Dick walked over to him. "For who? Two-Face? Black Mask? Scarface?"

Bruce typed into the computer. "Hmm, it's unknown at the moment."

"Hmph, a few thugs doesn't sound too tough." Damien said, crossing his arms.

"Hmmm, something doesn't seem right about this..."

"I'll take care of it." Jason offered.

"No!"

"But-"

"You're not ready yet!" Bruce snapped.

"But it's just a few guys, come on, I can handle it."

"No!"

"Come on Bruce" Dick chimed in. "It'll be good experience for him."

"He's **not** ready yet."

"Well he's never gonna be ready if you keep holding him down like this Bruce." Selina added.

Bruce glared at Selina.

"Come on Bruce, he'll never get better if you never let him."

Bruce looked down, starting to think.

"I can do this dad, just give me a chance."

Bruce growled as he thought. "...Okay."

"Yes!" Jason jumped for joy.

"But you're taking this with you." Bruce handed him a comunicator. "If anything goes awry, call." He said sternly.

Jason nodded as he raced out if the cave. Damien shook his head.

"He's gonna get himself killed."

**Later...**

Jason never felt so alive as he leaped across the rooftops. All that time he spent bonding with his mother had seemed to be paying off. He leaped across another roof, when he heard talking from below. He crept over to the edge of the roof and pressed used the night vision lenses in his cowl. Yup this was the spot, two heavy thugs were handing crates full of weapons to two figures in trench coats. Jason pulled out a batarang and aimed it carefully. He chucked it, it flew through the air, briefly, striking one of the thugs in the back of the head. He grunted and clutched his head in pain. The other thug turned only to have Jason's boot collide with his jaw. As the first thug tried to shake off his dizziness, Jason kicked him in the gut, then elbowed him in the chin. Before he could react Jason then did a flying kick, right to his face, knocking him out.

"Hmph, wuss." He smirked.

Suddenly he was struck in the back of the head by something heavy. As he fell the the ground, his vision blurring, he looked up to see the second thug, aiming a gun at him.

"Oh crap..." He thought out loud. There was a loud bang, but suddenly the thug fell over, a poll sticking out of his head, with a flag with the word "BANG!" Written on it.

"Ew, I got blood on my coat." That voice sounded so familiar to Jason. "Oh well."

Suddenly the man flung of his hat, Jason's eyes widened out of sheer horror and his heart dropped as he saw the mans face.

"Hiya Batboy!" He said with a laugh.

"J-Joker..."


End file.
